


Two Truths and a Lie

by elric0sis



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elric0sis/pseuds/elric0sis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi is the hottest boy in school, but Kisame is the most desired thing in his life. He will be a perfect lover for him, even if it kills him. Can someone be too perfect though? ItaXKisa</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hooking Up

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!

===

Itachi walked down the busy halls of Akatsuki high, dodging some chatting groups and ignored the whispering girls. Sometime it was all too much for the weasel. Why didn't they coddle and strip other guy's with their eyes like they do him? He had already told them multiple times he was gay, he even went so far as to make out with a guy just so they could get off his back. But, as he had found out, it isn't so easy trying to get rid of a fan girl. Or fan club, in Itachi's case.

The dark haired man sighed as he arrived at his destination, slowly spinning the black knob to the right, then left, then right again. After hearing the satisfying click he neatly piled his textbooks in the metallic locker and shut the lid, latching the combination lock back on to be decoded another day. Itachi shouldered his bag and began to walk out when a flash of blue caught his eye.

A wild blue haired man that went by the name of Kisame Hoshigaki jogged by to his fellow football players, flapping his gums about some game or another. Ah Kisame, the peak of perfection in Itachi's eyes. He was roughly five and a half feet tall with navy blue hair chopped hastily into a style that almost resembled a shark's fin, a muscular frame adorned with very pale skin that looked blue in the right kind of light. The weasel felt his heart do flips as Kisame talked in his soft toned voice, relishing in the way his words twirling around his ears. Itachi felt his face go red as the admired man looked his way.

Kisame chuckled softly and waved to his team before walking away from them heading towards Itachi. The weasel, unknowing to him, was very attractive indeed. Flowing ink black hair that never had a white flake or untrained strand was tied back into a comfortable ponytail while his bangs framed his ivory white face with twin pools of onyx staring at him. His body was smooth and almost curvy, but at the same time the man held himself with such pride and grace that bottom did not suite him. He was a commander, a front lines man, and the kind Kisame was looking for.

Itachi felt his cheeks heat up more as he looked down slightly at the man before him, one thought running through his head.

_'Sexy...'_

"Hey Kisame-san." He said softly, watching as the blue man seemed to stand a little straighter at the way Itachi said his name.

"Hey Itachi...I..." And at this point ladies and gentlemen, Kisame drew a blank. What was he supposed to say? 'Hey I saw you staring at me a while ago, and honestly it turned me on, want to go out?' What would he say to that?! Not to mention the ugly expression that was sure to cross this handsome man's face whens such language was uttered in his presence!

Itachi chuckled as he watched Kisame's inner turmoil. "Sorry. I guess I was caught staring, hn?" He smiled as the man's cheeks went from that fascinating blue to a rather interesting shade of purple.

"Y-Ya... I just wanted to ask....I mean if you aren't busy....Um I mean...." Kisame was losing confidence fast. Itachi had to act now or never!

"Would you do me the honor and go out with me?" Itachi smiled at Kisame. The shark about died as the words fell from those pale pink lips.

"O-Of course!! I-I mean...screw it, ya! I would love to!" He beamed his signature sharp teeth, pulling a small chuckled from the slightly taller man.

"Aright then. How about dinner this weekend then? My treat~" The weasel smiled again and leaned towards the football player placing a kiss on his cheek and turns his heels walking away, glancing back over his shoulder at his now boyfriend.

Kisame was frozen in place as his cheeks burned and practically glowed purple, a wide smile splitting his face as he turned and walked off to his car. Did that just happen or was it all a sweet hallucination? Either way Kisame didn't care.

He had a boyfriend!

===

So~? What do you think so far? Good? Bad? Ugly? I love to hear your opinion my dear reader~! But of course you don’t have to, I won’t hold the theoretical gun to your head XD I will update as soon as possible, this is definitely going to be a long story, so stay tuned! Thank you again!


	2. Perfect

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!

===

Kisame sighed heavily as he took his seat in his first hour class, taking his textbooks out of his bag. He and Itachi had been dating for a good couple of weeks now, and every single one of their dates have been amazing. Itachi was the perfect boyfriend...But that was the problem. He was too perfect.

He was perfectly courteous to him everywhere they went, from holding the door open for him to paying for all of their dates. He had connections with almost every important person in the city, so they could get in any club or restaurant they wanted when they wanted. His own parents loved Itachi too, isn't there supposed to be some law against parents loving your boyfriend the first time they meet?

Kisame didn't want perfection though, he didn't want a nice, neat boyfriend. He wanted a bad boy, a sexy devil to ravish him. Even in sex Itachi was perfect for crying out loud!

_(FLASHBACK)_

_Kisame panted and moaned loudly, bucking his hips up to try and get more. "O-Oh~ Itachi! Ah! Nnnn~~~~~" He moaned again and looked to him with pleading eyes. "Faster~~ Harder~~ Please~"_

_Itachi chuckled and went faster, being careful not to go too hard but enough to make Kisame feel some pleasure. "Come on Kisame~ Come for me~" He purred softly, stroking his hips and thighs as he thrusted even faster into him._

_The blue man panted and bucked again, wanting Itachi to lose control with him, hit him, hurt him, anything to satisfy the animal-like urge inside him._

_"I-Itachi~~~~Pull my hair~~ Bite me~ anything~ GAH! Please~~" He mewled again and looked up at him, watching that perfect smile spread across his face._

_"Nnn~~~ If you wish~" The weasel bent over him slightly and kissed him deeply as he pulled and tugged on the shark's short hair, his other hand raking his nails over the blue sides so...perfectly._

_Kisame growled softly and bucked into him hard, pulling him closer with his heels. "Come on~ Come on~~~ so close~"_

_Itachi nodded and went faster, stroking the thick blue member in front of him while kissing along Kisame's neck to that PERFECT spot. Kisame completely lost control and shouted as he came, panting hard as Itachi pulled out to finish on the blue man's stomach instead._

_Kisame panted and glared slightly at him, huffing. "I'm not a damn woman Itachi...You can come inside..."_

_Itachi smiled softly and kissed his cheek as he lay down beside him, pulling the soft cotton sheets over them. "I'm not taking any chances Kisame-chan~ No condom, I pull out."_

_Kisame huffed and turned his back against him, sighing softly as the pale man behind him curved to his natural shape and wrapped an arm around his waist._ 'Damn that bastard...he's even perfect at this...' _Kisame thought to himself as sleep took over him._

_(END FLASHBACK)_

Kisame sighed and jumped when he felt a small buzz against his thigh. He pulled out his phone and set it against his book, sneaking a glance at it when his teacher turned her back.

From: Weasel-kun

_'Hi love~ just wanted to tell you I love you. I miss you. <3'_

Kisame grumbled slightly and sighed. They had just seen each other three hours ago, why was he already missing him? He huffed and typed out a reply.

To: Weasel-kun

From: Sharky-chan

_'Love you too. Why are you missing me already? It's just third hour.'_

Kisame huffed and started working on the worksheet in front of him. What was this again? Calculus? The square root of the numeral times....Argh, his phone again.

From: Weasel-kun

_'Sorry, I just can't stop thinking about you. I'll stop bothering you.'_

To: Weasel-kun

From: Sharky-chan

_'You are bothering me but its ok. It’s just Calculus.'_

From: Weasel-kun

_'I'm sorry, I'll let you get back to your work. Have a good day. <3_

The shark sighed heavily again. There would be no way around it, this guy just can't take a hint. They never fight and he almost always apologizes, that’s how their small tidbit of scuffles go. No yelling, no screaming, not even any pot and pan throwing. Kisame couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't possibly handle being in love with someone who's absolutely perfect all the time. He needed someone manlier. Gruffer. Someone like...

He looked up as one of his fellow teammates, Lance, walked in half an hour late, getting chewed out by their teacher. Kisame smirked at the carefree, laid back look, suddenly finding the delinquent very attractive. That's exactly what he needed. He needed a bad boy. A sexy, hot, ravishing bad boy...

===

I'm so sorry for the short update!! But the good news is the ball is finally rolling!


	3. Lance

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!

===        

Everyone was talking. Everyone knew. But they didn't say it out loud, just in case HE heard. Kisame Hoshigaki was chasing after more tail, and it made Itachi's blood boil. How dare anyone, let alone the idiotic Lance, think it was ok to flirt with someone who was clearly his? Itachi growled under his breath as he saw the football admiring his boyfriend's "personality" (aka: his hot ass) blatantly as they were walking through the hall. Kisame was not this blind, he had to know. But why didn't he do anything about it? Was he waiting for Itachi to make a move? Did he want him to make a move? Or would he just let this lowlife steal away his heart? The weasel growled again, making a few girls around him jump at his sudden outburst. Even if Lance was the last human being in existence other than Kisame he would never fall for a bumbling idiot like him...

Would he?

===

Kisame sighed dreamily as he mindlessly flipped the pages of his textbook, completely distracted by the black and red haired man a couple seats away from him. All Kisame was able to think about for the last week was Lance. Hi voice, his looks, the way he tackled him in practice, everything about him was just so dreamy. He knew Lance was after him too, I mean, he picked up the pencil he dropped earlier today! That has to mean something!

The blue man pouted as the bell rang, signaling class was over. As he was packing up his books a light cough interrupted his thoughts. He looked up to find the one and only Lance standing right there, a sexy smile on his face.

"Hey...Kisame right?" He said softly, his voice like silk to Kisame's ears. "Need some help with those?" Lance motioned to the heavy textbooks the uke was trying to shove in his small backpack. Kisame blushed and nodded, his works clinging to his throat.

Lance chuckled and picked them up, offering a hand to the shark and helped him up as well. "I'm having a party after the big game tonight, you in?"

Kisame blushed darkly and just stared at the gorgeous man before him. He, the blue bulgy ungraceful bulk of muscles dating a geeky Goth kid, was invited to THE Lance's party?

Kisame nodded and smiled wide. "I-I would love to!"

Lance smiled and adjusted the textbooks. "Sweet. The party starts at 9..." He said leading the blue man to the door.

Kisame nodded again eagerly and was about to lay down his moves on his teammate when a familiar face appeared outside the doorway. Itachi stood there with his hands in his jacket pocket, waiting for Kisame like normal so they could go to lunch. His deep black eyes narrowed slightly at the sight of Lance carrying his boyfriend's belongings, instantly alert to the mood.

"Hi Kisa....I was just waiting for you...." He said softly, his eye contact never breaking from Lance.

Kisame rolled his eyes. "Ya ya....Anyways, bye Lance~ I'll see you at the party." Kisame smiled flirtily at the jock and took his books, walking past Itachi towards the cafeteria. Itachi glared at Lance once last time before turning his heels and following his lover.

===

Itachi leaned on the hood of his truck, waiting for his blue lover to get out of the locker room. He was decked out in his lover's jersey number, from his head to his toes, in support of Kisame in the big game. It was a hard match, and even harder for Itachi to watch Kisame get pummeled by a linebacker. But jocks will be jocks, and Kisame was determined to finish out the season strong, despite his outstanding record of concussions.

The weasel instantly cheered up though when he saw Kisame exit the boys’ locker, only to have his happy mood plummet when he saw the cause of his boyfriend's delay. Lance. This was the final straw.

Kisame laughed happily with Lance, walking out with his gear bag over one shoulder. "Oh Lance...You are freaking hilarious~" He giggled and his hips sway teasingly, immediately freezing when he saw Itachi. "Oh...you're still here...”

Itachi crossed his arms lightly, looking at them. "Ya...I'm your ride home...remember?"

Kisame rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Actually 'tachi Lance was going to give me a lift to his party..."

Itachi gave him a flat look, pushing himself off the hood of his car. "You know what, fine Kisame. Whatever." The Uchiha unlocked his truck, his normally calm and cool demeanor thrown out the window.

Kisame sighed and waved Lance off, going to his boyfriend. "Itachi....baby please....I was just teasing, that's all...." He hugged him tightly around the waist, burying his face in his back.

Itachi stopped and sighed, holding his arms. "I love you Kisame...I just can't stand you being so...So flirty..."

Kisame frowned lightly and pulled away lightly. "Jeez Itachi, chill. I was just having fun."

Itachi frowned and looked to him. "You're always 'just having fun' Kisame...It hurts me, you're always hanging out with Lance, flirting with Lance, Lance, Lance, Lance, all I hear about anymore is Lance..." He sighed.

Kisame growled. "Maybe that's because Lance is more interesting to talk about instead of my so called boyfriend." He huffed and walked away. "You know what Itachi, all you do is bitch and complain. If all the attention isn't on you, then it's not worth listening to huh??"

Itachi sighed. "Kisame, let's just go home. I really don't want to fight...."

Kisame snarled. "Screw off Itachi. I'm done with just going home and talking, or settling a fight. Why don't you yell at me?! Or at least raise your voice?!! I mean, damn!!!" He grabbed his bag and chucked it over his shoulder. "I'm going to the party, don't wait up."

With that Kisame hopped into the back of Lance's car, leaving Itachi to stare in disbelief and hurt.

===

AU: aww.....


End file.
